Onegai, Sensei
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: The perfect way to learn math? Make sure you know how to add and subtract…


**_Onegai, Sensei_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: The perfect way to learn math? Make sure you know how to add and subtract…_

 _A/N: The title means:_ _ **Please Teacher.**_ _I don't own Inuyasha and don't forget to review for it now! thanks ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Extra-Credit to Pass Class?

 ** _-Tokyo High School- (Algebra/Math Class)_**

Algebra. Last class of the day. This was Kagome's worst subject and it was a Friday too. She could not and was not paying attention as she looked out the window sighing as she saw a butterfly pass by. Lucky. It didn't have to worry about math or relationships. She stole a glance across the room to see Inuyasha Taisho giving his new girlfriend 'lovey dovey' looks.

 ** _How…distasteful._**

She'd been dating him for all of junior year until Kikyo transferred from Kyoto High before senior year started. Rather she caught him cheating. He'd dropped off 'notes' at Kikyo's house because she was sick? Ha! Yeah right! And when his cell phone broke he'd called from Kikyo's phone at midnight on her (Kagome's) birthday!? And Rin had taken a picture to prove-he was kissing Kikyo from the bleachers in the football field after school. The jerk.

"Ah yes Sesshomaru-sensei?!" Kagome said standing up in class as she heard her name. Some snickered. Sango shook her head glaring at Inuyasha who was giving her a 'hah-ha you're in trouble from my brother look' What a jerk.

Ayame pulled on her arm to sit down again. Some gasped inwardly. She called Sesshomaru by his first name? It was supposed to be 'Taisho-sensei'. How could she call him in such an 'intimate' manner?

"Please see me after class." He said raising his eyebrow and turned back around to talk or rather **_bore her to tears_** …she sighed thinking and looked back out the window. They were never going to use Algebra in real life. This was a useless class—an even more useless subject and should not be in the curriculum. The hell with how sexy the teacher was…anyway,

 ** _Grrrr…_**

Kagura smirked as she stole a glance at Kagome Higurashi from where she was sitting. She (Kagura) and -Kikyo who was her best friend-would laugh over this after school. Kagome was in trouble from Taisho-sensei. She wouldn't be surprised if Taisho-sensei failed her-and she was a senior too. Perhaps he wouldn't let her graduate she thought evilly. Nodding her head she turned her attention to the front of the class.

 ** _Algebra. A dry, never to be used ever subject in life…..Still had to pass it. How exciting._**

 ** _-With Sesshomaru- (His back to the classroom)_**

His back might have been facing the chalk-board but he knew Kagome wasn't paying attention in the slightest-or passing the class for that matter. No matter how many times she'd been tutored about the subject it would not sit in her head.

 _But perhaps it was the_ _ **tutor**_ _that she had-that was the real problem?_

Of course he couldn't really blame her. It was the just the start of her senior year and his half-brother had dumped her for Kikyo, the new girl. That was what was going through her mind, most probably. How could she pay attention to math of all subjects? His hand stopped writing on the board as he was in deep thought.

He heard a girl whispering from behind him and said, "Miss Kagura. Is there something you'd like to share with the class as well? We're all interested to know." Sesshomaru said back still to the class. How had he heard from so far away?

'…..'

"Nothing! Nothing of importance! Really. Should I perhaps tell you after class?" Kagura said standing up with a suggestive look on her face. Self-invite? Maybe? The whole class saw it. (Sigh) Kanna-another friend of hers had this look of 'Can I come too?' look. (Sigh). Did they want Sesshomaru to get fired? Against school rules and maybe the law too.

'…'

"No." was all Sesshomaru said. He didn't care to give anyone detention at the moment. Those two (Kagura and Kikyo) always spoke in class. Although he'd missed Kanna's look.

"Keh. Girls **_always_** have something to talk about-slander other girls and people." Inuyasha scoffed like he knew everything and anything.

Sango stood like she was about to attack him for putting down all women in the world when she felt someone rub her bottom.

 **Bonk!**

"Curse you and your hand till the end of time lecher!" Sango said and huffed looking elsewhere as she sat down muttering insults. A noticeable blush on her face.

Good call by Miroku. He was just in time before Sango committed some crime. Looked like she'd forgotten all about Inuyasha's comment. Those two….they were made for each other…..

"But my love!" Miroku said starting to fight his case while rubbing his head with loving eyes.

 ** _Awkward….._**

"That's enough everyone." Sesshomaru said. Everyone quieted down and Kagome sighed loudly and looked towards the front of the class, arms crossed. What was she thinking? Curious even.

Usually girls-would be excited and jump up and down to see Sesshomaru after class. Look for ways to get themselves into trouble just for some 'one on one' time with him. What a strange girl-Kagome Higurashi was. Of course he wasn't bothered that she had a look of annoyance on her face that she'd rather die than be in the same room as him and alone…..

 ** _Was he?_**

There was no animosity between them-his half brother being his usual idiot self like dumping a perfectly good girl like Kagome and going for Kikyo-didn't count. He sighed inwardly as he heard the last bell ring for the day. Students filed out, excited voices about their weekend plans. Teenagers...happy and carefree-it was a good feeling till you got older and had to worry about real life problems.

Sesshomaru shook his head; silver hair flowing across his face started putting his papers in bag-glad that the day was over. He heard Sango-chan say something to Miroku-kun outside in the hallway and a **BONK!** sound followed. These kids were just too full of energy. He left the classroom, shut the door behind him and walked towards the faculty office/room before anyone student asked to go and help 'referee' to try and 'break it up'. Some other teacher could do it.

One thing that was for sure was that Kagome had better show up to see him after class. He still was the teacher and he didn't want to give her a real detention.

 **-With Kagome- (caught in the middle of Sango and Miroku's so-called 'love' fight)**

She bit her lip. How had this happened again? Why was she playing mediator/referee for these two again? It's not like they were really going to kill each other…..and since when had Inuyasha decided to barge into this Sango-Miroku issue?

 ** _He wasn't helping dammit! Only making the situation worse!_**

"I know man. Girls just tend to get violent all of sudden. It must be when it's 'their time of the month.' Sheesh. You'd think they knew when to take a 'chill-pill' us poor guys have to hide when **THAT** happens. Kikyo has never done that to me ever." Inuyasha said, leaning against the lockers (trying to look cool) and making the issue even worse. There was silence for a while.

'….…'

'…..'

 **"** **Inuu-yah-shaa!"** Kagome said-eyes flashing like an angry demoness would-wanting to beat him into the ground creating a 'Giant Inuyasha shaped crater'. Inuyasha gulped but remained in his nonchalant (casual/cool/laid-back) manner.

"Hey Kags. Here to help? And dissolve the flames, so to speak?" Inuyasha asked, arms crossed. Kagome fumed. She wanted nothing more than to sho…..well this was still the school and she'd get detention after school….. **OH NO!** After school!?

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please see me after class." He said raising his eyebrows._**

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

She was screwed! Well not really...in any case, she pushed her way through everyone and took off-not bothering to hear everyone asking where she was rushing off to. Sesshomaru wasn't known for his patience! And made a sharp left turn towards his office/room-her black raven hair flying behind her.

 _'_ _OMG what if he leaves? What if he gives me detention for the rest of the year?! Just out of aggravation? What if he suspends and has_ _ **me**_ _home-schooled?_ Why did she care? As other many crazy panicked thoughts ran through her mind. And she came to a sudden stop.

 **BANG!**

"Owww! That was my head." Kagome muttered as her head collided with his closed door. Why had she panicked like that anyway? He'd never harmed her or mistreated her before. Still this was school and here he was the teacher…..

 ** _And his word was law…_**

What could he possibly have to say to her anyway? I'll give you extra-credit? Take some time off school? I know a great tutor for you? Sorry but you've failed so come back and take my class next year? GAH! she could pull her hair out as countless ideas went through her head.

Should she be scared? She was a senior and school was ending! She had applied to the best University's in Tokyo and she wouldn't be accepted OH! NO! she was about to have a panic attack. She would have to plead her case to Sesshomaru.

 ** _Beg him? Please let me pass Sesshomaru-sensei? I'll do anything?_**

She shook head-what the hell? Where had the hell had her mind gone? And taking a deep breath she knocked…

 ** _To face her impending Doom….._**

Knock!

Knock!

"Come on in." Sesshomaru's voice called from inside. Kagome shook her head. Why was she nervous? She'd heard his voice a hundred times. It made her lower body wet in….never mind. He was a teacher. Against every law in the world. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she slowly turned the knob and the door opened with a creek! Sound and she jumped. What the hell was wrong with her?

 **-Inside the office- (With Sesshomaru)**

He heard her head bang against the door. He could feel her nervousness from outside. She hadn't spoken but he knew she scared about what he would do to her. He smirked as she sat calmly on his chair waiting for the door to open. So he had the upper hand did he?

Hnn…..Now how could he play with her?

"Ah Hello Sesshomaru-sensei." Kagome said the door opening fully to reveal her slim figure and that short green skirt of hers. She looked around his office. It was the first time she'd seen it. Spacious and well decorated. Simple but elegant. He nodded his head and stood up. He towered over her as he made his way towards the door and shut it with a bang sound behind her- locking the door-that Kagome hadn't noticed since she was looking at an ancient artifact that looked like it was from feudal times with interest.

 ** _What a shame Kagome….._**

She turned back around and waited for him to tell her to sit across his desk so they could discuss matters and she could be on her way to study or whatever he wanted her to do. She was failing!

"Ano…Sesshomaru-san." Kagome started as he motioned for her to sit. She nodded, put her backpack down and was about to sit on the chair when Sesshomaru turned her around, picked her up and sat her down on his desk with a loud sound (she was sure no one heard them outside). What type of punishment was this?

"Miss Higurashi. Since you cannot count nor do equations….This Sesshomaru will help you pass class himself. Now let's begin to count." He said looking very serious.

"Come again?" Kagome asked looking extremely confused. She was about to open her mouth again when she gasped as to **WHAT** he was doing. He'd angled her backwards and pulled her legs apart (usually she would've kicked someone and high-tailed it out of there) but she was too shocked to open her mouth. He pulled her pink panties down followed by that ridiculous green skirt.

He held her down hard before she had any chance to take off-but where would she run off to fast anyway? The door was locked, she had no panties or a skirt on and he was towering over her like a predator, fangs out and all.

He held her hips as she looked up at him asking what was this all about? They were supposed to be discussing MATH! Not be involved in some s** scandal. HUH!? Were they about to have sex?! No way in hell! She was too young and what if she had Sesshomaru's baby?! She would be shamed! She didn't think he liked her like that anyway?

Wait did she want this? Would this be like against her will? HUH? She **wanted** to have sex with Sesshomaru?! When did she decide that? She thought Inuyasha would take her virginity? Marry her and have his babies?

Wasn't this about MATH again?!

"Uhhmm wait a second." Kagome started. He hadn't heard her.

"Okay. Now let's start to count. One finger goes in….." he started as his finger went straight into her vagina sliding in deeper. Hnn she was tight. Good. So that bastard hadn't touched her in any way. She made a sound which made his inner beast purr with the excitement about what was going to happen. She was enjoying it.

"…..and keeps going in." he added stopping suddenly and asked how many fingers that was. When she didn't respond he moved it back and forth roughly until she gasped saying **'One'.**

"That's a good girl." He said. Then he slid the other one in and asked how many of his fingers were (cough) inside her now. She said **'Two'.** He moved them back and forth roughly that she was doing a good job.

"Now when I remove a finger….." he started and asked how many were left. She said **'One'** and with that he slowly slid the last one out. He nodded that she was passing class. Kagome thought that was it. She wasn't about to complain or tell anyone for that matter. She wasn't about to tell him how damn good it was making her feel. She'd never been touched like this before.

Was this was like cheating in class? She was about to get up feeling a little sore to find her panties and skirt when she was sat back down on her bottom by Sesshomaru looking serious.

"Class isn't over Ka-go-me. We are still counting." He said. He'd have to hold her down for these two- He'd been wanting to do this since the beginning of her freshman year. He could make it so she was in trouble with him every day if he wanted. He wasn't about to let her run away.

"Lets count again and hold still." He said. She just blinked at him. He pulled her legs wider and without notice his tongue slid into her, moving, sucking and biting softly.

"Ahhh! Sesshomaru! Please!" Kagome said her legs trying to move and slammed her mouth close biting her lip so she didn't yell something loud disturbing the rest of the faculty. Well it was after school.

His tongue slid out and smirked into her blue eyes. " **One.** That was one." Kagome gasped trying to breathe.

"Nope. That wasn't how many times I moved my tongue inside you-bad girl. Shall I do it again? Count again." He said as he kissed her as his tongue went back into her. **"One. Two. Three** …ahh please Sesshomaru! **Four.** Noo! **Five.** Please again! **Six!** Ahh stop it now! It hurts! **Seven!"** He bit her softly and pulled his tongue out enjoying her expression.

Kagome breathed heavily as she looked at him with passion written all over her face. This is how you passed math class if you were a bad girl?

"Don't worry Ka-go-me. You're my only bad math student. All the other girls are doing just fine in math." He said nodding his head.

"So now…..that you're **SUCH** a bad student. I must punish you severely." He said. Now what? was Kagome's facial expression. She sat on his desk waiting for what else he could possibly do.

"Wait." Kagome said watching as he casually pulled his slacks/pants down, followed by his boxers. Hmm so it was boxers Kagome thought. Alas that was not the issue at the moment.

"Wait I can't possibly….you can't…..are you seriously going to….." Kagome started but her words stopped, eyes widened-when she felt him slowly slide into her. Like sweet torture. She shivered as she felt it. She felt him inside of her. It was uncomfortable at first. She moved a little. It was hard trying to get a feel of something foreign and large placed inside you. He suddenly stopped moving/sliding in as she looked at him and he held her softly.

"Now how does that feel Kagome?" he asked as she lay underneath him. She nodded and said, **'One.'**

"Good girl. Passing with flying colors aren't you. Count. Count Kagome how many times I'm about to go back and forth inside of you... say 'please Sensei' and say 'harder' and 'go deeper'. And when I stop you will feel something release and feel all warm inside. This may hurt a little first but I'm here with you. I will hold you in my arms." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Inwardly his thoughts were, **_'The hell Inuyasha take her first. She's mine.'_**

He started to move and he placed his mouth on hers before she screamed in pain at first. Didn't need the rest of the school to hear that. Stopped for while before she said it was okay. Then she said, " **One**. Ahh…that feels so…. **Two** …ahh noo! Again. **Three.** Sen-seiii please! Again harder faster. **Four.** Please sensei! Just yes! Please don't stop! **Five. Six. Seven!** Don't stop! **I forbid it!**

With that Kagome lost count as she just let Sesshomaru have his way. He was moving roughly as Kagome made sounds that she didn't think she ever would. The hell with her complain that her and Sesshomaru did something together! She tried breathing, proving difficult.

He stopped moving inside her all of a sudden and she felt something warm inside of her. Oh no! she thought he'd slide right out?! He wanted to make her pregnant or something?! Dammit it was too late! She had tried pushing him off of her but he remained inside like he meant business. Holding her hips down tightly like he wanted his seed inside of her and didn't allow her to move until it went in properly. Kagome could swear she was glaring at him for doing so.

"Uhhmm…." Kagome said gulping.

"Shhh little one….Just in case my seed didn't go in you the first time…." he said with a devilish look and started moving in and out again and then he stopped- and she felt it again and didn't even struggle with him this time. The same as before. She was probably pregnant the first time he did it anyway.

 ** _She was sure she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks!_**

He held her softly as she calmed down and after a while he slid out and sat her back up onto the desk. He slid his boxers and pants back up. Then he walked over and put her panties on, followed by her skirt and picked her up his arms kissing her cheek.

"What a good girl you are. Passed Math with an A Plus. My pretty little Mate." He whispered.

'…..'

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha hoped you liked it. Please read and review! thanks._**


End file.
